greenflamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven Heroes
The Seven Heroes are characters integrel to the plot of the Green Flame Game even though most of them only appear in flashbacks. They are known in many legends as the warriors who defeated Grancliche, and sealed its power away. They are the original wielders of the ArmaVerdes, and they were made up of the mightiest warriors and wisest sages known to the world at the time. Spoiler endings and/or plot details follow. : 'Jirei' Jirei was the founder of the Seven Heroes, and the one who created the ArmaVerdes. Jirei was a wise and powerful warrior, but he had an immeasurable respect for the law and was known to follow it faithfully, if more extremely than even the most devout of paladins. Because he sustained countless wounds that would kill mortal men, there are some who claim that Jirei was a spirit or that he was not of this world. However, because he was always encased in a suit of armour, there are those who claim that "Jirei" was in fact several people masquerading as the same person, creating the illusion that he was indestructible. The truth, however, is unknown. Jirei wielded Susanoo, the Blue Blade of Storms. It is eventually revealed that Seraphim and Jirei are one and the same. When Seraphim attempts to stop Psyniac from gaining Grancliche's powers, he is killed by an attack so strong that it took the concept of "beating someone into next week" extremely far. Specifically, Seraphim was booted so far into the future that he came full circle and wound up 1000 years in the past. Snowfender then takes Jakk back into the past to teach of his destiny and whilst doing so she steals Seraphim's Susanoo. When he returns to consciousness in the past Seraphim decides to be the fabled hero, Jirei. With the knowledge he gained during his time with the party in the future he creates the ArmaVerdes. After the downfall of Grancliche, Jirei locks his spirit inside his sword, knowing what will come to pass much later in the future. Meanwhile, in the future, Snowfender decides to enlist the aid of Jirei, Seraphim's "past self" who has fought the ancient horrors, by extracting his soul from the Susanoo. When they do so, they discover why the Susanoo has a reputation as a cursed weapon. Jirei is noble, respectful and generous towards people he deems good, but he is brutal and completely ruthless towards evil beings, and frequently states that it is his mission in life to exterminate them. Hey, spending a thousand years locked inside a sword, being used only for fighting and killing is bound to make you go a little crazy, right? Jirei fights alongside the party after Jakk and Ghost construct a new body for him made from armour and robotic components. However, because this means he is essentially a soul inside a robot as opposed to a cyborg like Ghost, and because he has no technological knowledge, he cannot use the "Repair" skill. Instead, his moveset is exactly the same as Seraphim's. 'Hiero McCoolsword' Hiero McCoolsword was the first to join Jirei in his quest to vanquish Grancliche. Known to have been so strong that his footsteps shook the landscape (leading the formation of the Blokayde Mountain Range), Hiero was widely regarded as the strongest member of the group. After the defeat of Grancliche, Hiero founded the Kingdom of Awesword which celebrated swords twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, and also found the time to write an entire library dedicated to teaching his techniques to future generations so that nobody would ever be threatened by evil again. Sadly, his youngest son Ievul Ambishushprince McCoolsword usurped the throne and from then on the kingdom became known as the Obfieusli-Ievul Empire. His techniques were thought lost to the ages, but Jakk's ancestors were able to recover them and have taught them to their descendants in secret ever since to provide the world with heroes. Hiero wielded Caladbolg, the Yellow Sword of Thunder. 'Mor O'nic Eejit' Mor O'nic Eejit was an idiotic hippie who honestly believed that he could do magic because he could perform "the ping-pong ball trick" despite being a man. Knowing that his insanity would be a danger to everyone around them, Jirei injected him with several litres of liquidised Magic Bloody Crystal and turned him into the magical equivalent of a wrecking ball covered in spikes that shot out lasers. He eventually began calling himself the "wisest" of the Seven Heroes, and the only reason nobody disagreed was because they didn't want to be turned into a newt. They wouldn't get better. After the Seven Heroes locked away Granmal behind the seal, Mor O'nic Eejit made sure to spread the story of the Green Flame as the source of all life in order to convince people to avoid venturing near the seal out of fear that they might unknowingly harm the world. Mor also founded the town of Juswaitin Toburn, and then died from a massive overdose of LSD and elephant tranquilisers. Mor wielded Hades, the Black Staff of Madness. 'Virtyu O'Guddness' Virtyu O'Guddness was a young priestess who joined the Seven Heroes in order to protect her hometown. Much like Jirei, she was utterly dedicated to goodness and to the law, although she did not share his extremist viewpoints. Virtyu trained under Hiero in order to become strong enough to wield her ArmaVerde effectively, although she only used her fighting abilities to protect those in need, and always avoided taking even the lives of monsters. Following the fall of Grancliche, she rose through the ranks of the clergy and used the power and influence of the church to restore order. According to old diaries, Hiero McCoolsword was in love with her, but never acted on his feelings out of respect for her vows. Virtyu eventually went on to rename her clerical organisation the Furwunce Wernot'evull Church after getting extremely bored with the countless evil religion cliches in fictional works. Surprisingly, not even the most hardcore of atheists complained about her doing so. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was a close personal friend of God's. Virtyu wielded Dynamais, the Purple Hammer of Righteousness. The reason behind Tabbi's apparent craziness and willingness to let people die for the sake of fulfilling the prophecy is because the Dynamais hammer contains Grancliche's negative emotions. Virtyu O'Guddness made it her life's mission to slowly neutralise them by guiding the world down a path of moral and spiritual enlightenment, not wanting to ask her friend God to instantly create the perfect world do out of the belief that it would cause people to become lazy and dependent as opposed to make the effort to create the ideal world, to which He agreed. 'Predic Tibbleplot' Predic Tibbleplot was a prophetess who always foretold villages burning. And they usually did. Because she was a pyromaniac with no understand of moral ethics. And because according to her, "children (made) the most wonderful 'popping' sound when they (burned)". It's not known why such a horrible person was allowed to join the Seven Heroes, although it's rumoured that even Jirei was afraid of her. Predic eventually had her first, and only, real prophecy when she was eighty, sixty years after the fall of Grancliche. Her aptly named Predictable Predictability Prophecy that Predicts Predictableness was carved into large tablets of MacGuffinium before she passed away, burning the village in which she lived before she finally departed for the next life. Predic wielded Inanna, the Red Daggers of Destruction. Snowfender is a direct descendant of Predic Tibbleplot, and is immeasurably more skilled in the art of prophecy than her ancestor. 'Fanser Vislady' Fanser Vislady was a dragoon from the southern lands. She was extremely talented when it came to handling a spear, as one would expect from a woman who spent all her time wrangling with massive serpents. She also enjoyed riding, but often ended up on the other side of the road due having no sense of direction. She also had the unique ability to take absolutely no damage from enemy attacks despite only wearing enough silk and leather to cover an arm. She didn't get much development among the Seven Heroes. There's bound to be an interesting backstory somewhere along the lines, but we're all too busy staring at her gigantic norks to pay much attention. Fanser wielded Gungnir, the White Spear of Snow. After the Seven Heroes defeated Grancliche and Jirei and Bast vanished, Granmal attempted his plans again by using himself as the focus point. However, Hiero McCoolsword rallied the remaining heroes and defeated him. Knowing that since he had begun to sustain himself on the negative emotions of all living beings Granmal was effectively immortal, the heroes decided to imprison him in the core of the world by using a seal built on the good emotions of mankind in order to block his powers. Fanser Vislady volunteered herself to become the focus point for this, proving once and for all that there was more to her personality than just breasts. They called this seal the Green Flame, for it shone with the gentle glow of life itself. 'Bast Adelf' Although the legend of the Seven Heroes is known throughout the world, it is known as only including six heroes despite it's name. This is down to the exclusion of Bast; a greedy and manipulative elven prince who joined the group to discover the secret of Grancliche's ability to instantaneously recover, in theory giving it invulnerability and immortality. Bast hoped to take this for himself to create an indestructible elven army that would conquer the world. Knowing that he would use it for evil, Jirei fled with Grancliche's true form, Jay, and used the energy-manipulation power that he had taken from her to create a portal that would send her a thousand years into the future, wanting her to live as a normal human being in a world where Bast would not haunt her. However, in order to halt his aging and prolong his life, Bast used his knowledge of arcane lore, being an elf, to create machines over time that kept him alive. However, he grew disillusioned with the elven people's obsession with trees and plantlife, and so decided to leave them and focus all of his attention on machines and cybernetics. Eventually, in order to protect his identity, he adopted the alias of Ghost and, even later, joins Psyniac in his quest to restore Grancliche so that he might once again get the chance to steal it's regenerative powers. Category:GF Game